Der Kommandant (The Commander)
by wickedlover2351
Summary: WWII AU: Elphaba is a kommandant in a concentration camp. Galinda is a pure blood German whose family is placed in the camp wrongly by a scorned friend of her mother. When Elphaba is ordered to keep them in her home will Galinda and her get along? Is Lt. Fiyero Tigelaar in love with his superior? M for violence and other stuff in later chapters.
1. Elphaba

**Der Kommandant**

**(The Commander) Elphaba**

**A/N: The military rankings are German (such as leutnant or kommandant)**

Looking in the mirror, she tied her midnight black hair into a low ponytail instead of her usual tight bun. She pulled the suspenders up over her shoulders and opened the medicine cabinet. She pulled out a bottle labeled "valium" and took two pills out and swallowed both of them. Walking out on the balcony of her villa she looked down at the camp. Leaning on the railing she pulled cigarettes out of her pocket and lit up. A gun shot rang in her ears from the left. She looked over to where the shot came from to see the body of a man lying on the ground not twenty feet from the crematorium and a woman sobbing on top of his unmoving chest. A little to the right stood a leutnant holstering his pistol. He grabbed the woman by her hair and pulled her to her feet and then threw her into what looked like the washroom line next to a pretty little blonde. The leutnant then ordered two other inmates to throw the body into the crematorium which was almost always running even at seven in the morning.

That was the only thing that Elphaba disliked about being a kommandant, watching people grieve over one another. She knew what it was like to grieve; she knew what it was like to lose someone she loved. When she thirteen she lost her mother when her little brother was born and she was left with her Jewish step-father. He was an overly religious Rabi who decided that it was her fault her mother died. Even though he had hit her before for getting in trouble in school the beating became a lot worse when her mother wasn't there to protect her. She lost her best friend that day.

She walked back into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. A tear was falling down her face. She would not cry, crying meant weakness and weakness meant defeat. She wiped the tear away and looked back up. A face looked back at her, a face with pretty German features and bright, icy blue eyes, with tan skin and black hair as a backsplash. Most people thought she was Jewish due to her skin and hair color but she knew she was Aryan and no piece-of-shit step-father could make her believe any differently.

She pulled on her jacket and grabbed her automobile keys. Picking up her rifle from behind the front door she hoped she could catch that leutnant before he forgot why he killed that man. No one killed anyone in her camp without permission.


	2. Glinda

**Der Kommandant **

**(The Commander)**

**Galinda**

The blonde was in the washroom line when a gunshot rang out from her right side. She was told my her mother not to look if she heard a gunshot but they seldom happened after Kommandant Thropp came into place a month ago, things at the camp had been absolute hell until she got there. Galinda had only been there for three months but that was enough to make her want to get out.

When she looked over she saw her uncle Hans lying dead on the ground with her aunt Liesel crying on his chest. Numbness fell over the blonde when she saw this, only three months in the camp and she had lost her brother, her uncle and her mother almost died had it not been for Kommandant Thropp. The Kommandant was intimidating but beautiful, frightening but kind, she was the kind of person who cared about others but if one crossed her she would probably break their neck with those big_ strong_ arms. Anyway, the man who shot her uncle grabbed her aunt by the back of her head and threw her in line next to her.

Galinda and her family should not have been in the camp in the first place but because her mother and her mother's friend got into a fight her mother's friend told the Gestapo that Galinda's family was Jewish and couldn't be trusted.

She walked into the washroom after her mother and began to undress but stopped when she felt a firm but soft hand on her exposed shoulder. She looked up at her mother for a moment and her mother's eyes were as big as dinner plates. Galinda turned around to see who grabbed her and came face to face with the most beautiful blue eyes she'd ever seen. Just then she noticed who those eyes belonged to and began to tremble.

"Galinda Upland?" a tall dark woman asked the blonde.

"That is me, herr kommandant." Galinda answered her voice wavering

"You'll have to come with me, there is some important business you and I must tend to."


	3. Rescue

**Der Kommandant**

**(The Commander)**

**Rescue**

Elphaba loved to drive, even when she was too young to know how to operate a car she just wanted to be around them. She loved the way they smelled and when she drove she felt like nothing in the world could bring her down, she felt free. She parked her car in front of the camp's main office which was just outside the camp gate. Walking in her secretary greeted her and handed her a cup of black coffee.

"Is there anything I need to take care of Milla?" Elphaba asked looking at the short brunette.

"Yes, actually there is a letter from the Führer himself." Milla said handing her a black envelope with silver writing. Elphaba pulled a knife out of her belt and cut the envelope open.

_Kommandant Thropp,_

_ It has come to my attention that an Aryan family has been placed in the camp you are overseeing. It is your job to find the family; they will live with you in your home until we can rebuild the town where they lived as it has been burned down. _

_ The name is Upland, the family includes Erik Upland, his wife and three children and Hans Arduenna and his wife Liesel. _

_ As I said before they will be staying in your villa with you, no exceptions._

_ Der Führer,_

_ Oscar Diggs_

Elphaba looked up at Milla and slipped the letter in her coat pocket.

"Milla? Can you look something up for me? I'm looking for a family…" Elphaba said forgetting the name and reaching for the envelope that was inside her jacket, before she could say the name the door swung open and a man in a leutnant's uniform came in.

"Milla? A man died today, I need you to record it." He said noticing his Kommandant standing looking at him oddly, she whipped around and walked to the filing cabinets and began searching through the one labeled 'Uj-Us'.

"Lt. Tigelaar? What was the man's number?" Milla said with a pen in her hand.

"24601-23." Fiyero said walking over to his superior and standing at attention behind her.

Elphaba pulled out a bundle of files labeled 'Upland' and began looking through them.

"Good morning, der Kommandant, how is your day going so far?" Fiyero asked the woman noticing she had her hair in a low pony-tail and wondered if her hair was really as silky as it looked.

"Did you shoot a man this morning, Leutnant?" Elphaba asked, completely disregarding his question.

"Yes, actually, I did." Fiyero said, a little alarmed at the amount of anger he heard in her voice.

"Did you know, leutnant, that in my camp no one is executed without my consent?" Elphaba said, turning and looking the man in the eye.

"I believe you have said-"

"What, _exactly_, was the reason you shot him?" Elphaba cut in before he could finish.

"He refused to follow orders." Fiyero replied calmly.

"Whose orders? And what orders for that matter?" Elphaba said taking a step towards Fiyero.

"Mine, he was looking at me, I told him to stop, he did, but only for a moment and then began to look at me again, so I shot him." Fiyero answered, nonchalantly.

"You are lucky I have a direct order to follow at the moment but don't think you won't be reprimanded later. With that being said, I must follow through with this order. Have a nice day, Milla." Elphaba said turning on her heel and angrily walking out of the office. That boy would be reprimanded alright, reprimanded in the form of a physical beating. Glancing at someone is no reason for a man to die.

Just as Elphaba walked out she noticed that the blonde girl she had seen earlier looked quite a bit like the picture enclosed for inmate 28975-42, Galinda Upland, the daughter of Erik Upland. That blonde happened to be entering the washroom, Elphaba hoped she hadn't begun undressing when she opened the door.

Elphaba located the girl and began walking through the crowd of women. It was like she was Moses, parting the Red Sea, only she was a kommandant and the 'Red Sea' was women who were terrified of her. When she reached the girl she placed her hand on her shoulder. The girl turned and was a mere three inches from Elphaba's face and Elphaba notice that the girl had the prettiest green eyes.

"Galinda Upland?" Elphaba asked calmly, noticing the girl had begun to tremble.

"That is me, herr kommandant." The girl said shakily.

"You'll have to come with me, there is some important business you and I must tend to." Elphaba said, pulling her hand from the girl's exposed shoulder and waiting for her to put her shirt back on. When she did, Elphaba grabbed the girl's arm and led her from the washroom.

"I apologize if I frightened you." Elphaba said turning to the girl once she and this 'Galinda Upland' had exited the washroom.

"Oh, um, thank you? What is the 'business' we have to tend to?"Galinda asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"I can explain that once we find your father." Elphaba said looking up towards the men's residences. "Do you know which one he is in?" She asked looking at the blonde.

"No, but I thought they had that on file." Galinda said looking at the file in Elphaba's arm.

"Oh maybe, I didn't check. Oh, yes, it says here that he is in number…12." Elphaba said searching for #12 and when she located it began walking towards it with Galinda close behind.

Just as Elphaba and Galinda reached the bunker she heard the screaming of the one and only Leutnant Fiyero Tigelaar. Elphaba also heard the familiar sound of a pistol being loaded and rushed in. As she did she saw Fiyero standing with a man on his knees cowering in front of him. Fiyero jerked his head over to see who burst through the door with his pistol still trained on the man's forehead.

"What is going on here?" Elphaba said looking at the scene before her and wondering why this man caused so much trouble. Behind her she heard Galinda quietly gasp 'papa'.

"I found food in this man's bed and that happens to be against the regulations, so I am going to shoot him." Fiyero responded matter-of-factly.

"No, you are not. Excuse me sir, please stand up." She motioned to the man on the floor to stand. He did, obviously still frightened by Fiyero, but he looked at Elphaba hopefully.

"Is your name Erik Upland, sir?" Elphaba asked the man who was now looking behind her at what she figured was his daughter.

"Yes that is my name." He said looking back at her.

"Good, you need to come with me; I have some important information to share with you." Elphaba said, motioning to the door.

"What about being punished for the food?" Fiyero asked.

Just then Elphaba got very close to Fiyero, her face not two inches from his.

"Listen to me, Leutnant, you are acting like a child, and you need to stop making excuses to shoot innocent people because you have nothing better to do. Is one man not enough for the day?" Elphaba said in a low, quiet tone to intimidate the man.

"Yes, herr kommandant." He said shaking, not because he was scared though, Fiyero had actually become aroused by how close she was to him and the fire that sparked in her eyes was making it all the harder for him to control himself.

"Good." Elphaba said turning and walking out, slamming the door behind her. He had to have her, he didn't know when or how, but he knew he had to have her.

When Elphaba walked outside Erik was holding his daughter close to him, as if he could protect her from the world, if only for that moment, Elphaba was sure they probably hadn't seen each other in a few months.

"Erik, there is something I need to explain to you. The Führer has been notified of your Aryan heritage and has ordered you and your family be removed. It has come to my attention that for some of you family, it is too late. I apologize for your loss and I genuinely wish this could've happened sooner so that they would still be with us but that is not how things turned out. If we hurry we can save the rest of your family." Elphaba said, noticing the man's eyes got dull as if he was numb and Galinda looked close to tears.

"What do you mean, 'save us'?" Erik said pulling his daughter closer to him.

"As I said before the Führer has ordered you be removed because you are not in any way, shape, or form Jewish. You and what is left of your family inside this camp will be living in my villa with me until your city is livable." Elphaba explained to the tall, broad redhead.

"Oh, we are staying with you?" Galinda asked turning around as a certain light filled her eyes that Erik had never seen before.

"Yes, in my villa up on the hill there. Just until your neighborhood is habitable; before I forget, we have to gather whoever is left. So, you have a sister true?" Elphaba asked Erik.

"Yes she is married and pregnant or she used to be, I'm not sure if she still is." Erik said. Elphaba then looked at the file once again; it did say that Liesel Arduenna was married to Hans Arduenna, whose inmate number was 24601-23. Fiyero killed him that morning.

"Erik, I don't believe you were told this but you brother-in-law? Hans? He was killed this morning by a Leutnant, that same one who was going to kill you." Elphaba said looking into his eyes she decided she really hated Fiyero.

"I saw that…he died instantly, he wasn't in any pain I assure you." Galinda said to her father who looked like he might burst into tears.

"I am going to assume that your wife and sister are still alive, oh and your middle child as well." Elphaba said, changing the subject so she could hurry the process of getting these people safe.

Yes, he is in the same bunker as me." Erik said, his eyes brightening at the mention of his family and seeing them again.

Two hours later in Elphaba's villa

"I just want to thank you again, Kommandant Thropp, for saving my family." Galinda's mother, Ida, said to Elphaba, holding her hand in her own.

"It really isn't a problem, I am glad that you are safe from the horrors of the camp, especially since you are Aryan." Elphaba said to the woman who looked like a clone of her daughter just a little older, but just as beautiful. The only difference was Ida had blue eyes; Galinda had green like her father.

Just then Galinda walked in the room, her hair now clean after taking a shower in her bedroom's cleaning facilities. For a guest room, Galinda's bathroom was very large. Elphaba's house was huge on the inside. Elphaba's heart skipped a beat when she saw here but Elphaba wasn't sure why, just because she thought she was beautiful didn't mean she was falling in love with the girl did it?

**A longer chapter this time! For those of you wondering, this is a Gelphie story but there is a small amount of Fiyeraba coming up because Fiyero can't just let things be.**


	4. Gravity

**Der Kommandant**

**(The Commander)**

**Gravity**

**Warning: Rated M for Mature**

The next day Elphaba was the first one awake and decided to make breakfast for the remaining members of the Upland clan. Elphaba had grown up being taught how to cook and clean just like her step-father thought she should. He thought those were the only things women were good for, cooking and cleaning. He also thought that the only reason women existed was to please men, which Elphaba did not agree with. She was a pretty good cook though.

She had just finished making pancakes and putting them in the oven to keep them warm when a short blonde entered the room, yawning. Glinda had awaken to the smell of bacon and oranges and wondering where it was coming from, threw on a robe and slippers (courtesy of Elphaba) and walked into the kitchen. She noticed that Elphaba was in sleep pants and a black tank top. She didn't sleep in a night gown? She probably wasn't like any woman had ever met. That was okay for Glinda though, she got a good view of the muscle in the tan girl's arms.

"Good Morning, Miss Upland, how did you sleep?" Elphaba said startling Glinda out of her daze.

"The best I've slept in awhile, considering I slept on the floor most of the time in camp." Glinda replied sitting at the table, watching Elphaba move around the kitchen.

"You cook?" Glinda said cocking her head to the side with a smile. Who knew the tough as nails kommandant could cook an entire meal from scratch?

"Yes, actually I do. My mother taught me, would you like something to drink? I have milk, coffee and orange juice." Elphaba said quickly changing the subject, she didn't like getting emotional in front of strangers and she knew she'd probably cry if they talked about her mother.

"Oh, just water if fine." Glinda said running her hand through her curls and closing her eyes. Elphaba turned to look at the girl when she pulled her hand threw her hair and she couldn't help but wonder how someone could look so tired and so beautiful at the same time.

…..

After everyone ate and Elphaba got dressed she walked down the stairs to see that someone other than the Uplands had wondered into her home and was currently waiting for her. Fiyero. Why could he just disappear and never resurface? Why did he have to keep causing her trouble? Just then she remembered that he hadn't yet been reprimanded for killing Hans, who happened to be a pure blooded German.

Elphaba just stood in the stairwell where, from Fiyero's angle, she would be completely hidden due to the morning shadow. Just then Ida just happened to walk into the kitchen to put something away when Fiyero spotted the woman. He had seen her somewhere. The camp! Why was this Jew in Elphaba's home? Did she sneak up here to escape? Fiyero lunged forward grabbing the woman and yanking her to her knees.

"What do you think you are doing here? Escaping!?" Fiyero screamed into her ear. Hearing this Erik rose from his place on the couch and ran to the kitchen, seeing his wife being threatened by the man who killed his brother and almost killed him. Erik jumped at Fiyero and they began to fight for control, Ida got up and ran to the living room where Glinda and Glinda's little brother, Friedrick sat playing checkers.

Elphaba didn't want anyone else getting hurt and pulled her rifle out. She aimed, waiting for the right moment and fired, hitting the window not four inches from Fiyero's head. That got both man's attention. They both stopped and looked over to see Elphaba laying her rifle on a chest in front of a door. She looked up at them both.

"Erik, go into the living room with your family and stay there. Fiyero, come with me." Elphaba said walking back up the stairs with Fiyero close behind her.

Erik walked into the room and sat with his wife who was sobbing uncontrollably into his chest. She thought now that they were with Elphaba they'd be safe. She was lucky Elphaba and Erik had interfered or she might be in a bloody mess on the kitchen floor.

When Elphaba and Fiyero reached her room upstairs, she closed the door, locked it and turned to face the leutnant. She opened her mouth to yell but before she could say a thing he crashed his mouth against hers and pinned her to the wall. She threw her arms up between them and tried to push him away but he only grabbed her wrists and held them above her head. She struggled against him but that only made him want her more. He finally pulled away from her and let go of her wrist but he instantly realized that was a wrong move as soon as he let go. She pulled back and swung at him but he was too quick, he grabbed he arm and twisted it behind her back and threw her too her knees.

"Who's the Kommandant now?" Fiyero said into her ear, she could almost feel his grin.

"Me." She said and flipped her arm over her body and now facing him, brought her knee to his groin as forcefully as she could manage with her position. He fell to the ground gripping himself and groaning in pain.

"Just who the fuck do you think you are?" She said getting madder with every moment she saw him. No one was allowed to touch her like that without her permission.

"I can't help that I fell in love with you, it just happened." He said trying to stand with the assistance on a dresser. Just then she turned and put her head on the wall attempting to calm her thoughts. He saw the opportunity and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Don't you see? I never meant to hurt you, I love you, Elphaba." Fiyero said into her ear.

"Fiyero, get off of me before I break all of the bones in your body." Elphaba said her eyes opening and her temper rising.

"I'm sorry, Elphaba but I vowed that I would have you. And I will, whether by your consent or not." And with that Fiyero grabbed her pressure point and twisted it, rendering her unconscious.

When Elphaba opened her eyes she sensed danger and twisted her arms but she couldn't move. She looked up and noticed that her arms were tied to her head board. She might have looked calm but she was panicking on the inside. She saw something move out of the corner of her eye.

"Ah, you're finally awake. You slept a good half-hour." Fiyero said, when he noticed she had seen the knot he had tied around her wrists. Elphaba went to reply but then notice that he had put some sort of cloth in her mouth, preventing her from sound.

"Now that you're stable, we can talk. Now, I didn't want to do this but if you aren't going to comply I will make you comply. I'm sorry but, this is how things have to be." Fiyero said stripping himself of his jacket and shirt. He climbed atop her and began kissing her neck, his hands roaming over body. His movements were drowned out as she worked on freeing her hands from the military knot. All of her training flooding back to her on how to tie and untie knots. She snapped out of her work when she noticed he was undoing her shirt whilst undoing his trousers. She was running out of time.

"You do taste as good as you look, Fae, really. Do you feel as good as you look too? Tell me are you a virgin?" He mumbled into her neck. She was really in for it now. She went back to working on the knot and she realized she was free. She looked over on her nightstand and noticed a glass bottle which was recently filled with high quality liquor. She grabbed it and smashed it over his head.

And then everyone downstairs heard the piercing sound of a pistol shot.


	5. Wounded

**Der Kommandant**

**(The Commander)**

**Wounded**

_And then everyone downstairs heard the piercing sound of a pistol shot._

All was quiet downstairs and Glinda felt hypersensitive to any type of sounds that could be heard from the room above them. Two more shots and a thud were heard shortly after the first. Footsteps went across the ceiling and went to the staircase. Everyone in the room was looking at the doorway joining the kitchen and the living room, waiting to see the victor of the fight. Before the footsteps reached the bottom of the stairs, they stopped and the sound of the rotary dial on a telephone was heard.

"Milla? I need an ambulance, yes, I'm bleeding, there is another wounded upstairs, just send one up here. Thank you." A gruff voice said in the stairwell. Glinda decided that either it was the leutnant speaking or the kommandant was hurt badly enough for it to effect that beautiful, deep voice of hers. Just then sirens could be heard from a little ways away and a figure emerged from the stairwell.

"Good afternoon. The leutnant and I got into a little fight as you may have heard and we are both going to the hospital for pistol wounds." Elphaba said, clutching her left side, which happened to be soaked in blood.

"Are you going to be alright, Kommandant?" Glinda asked stepping towards the tall woman.

"Yes, I'll be fine Miss Upland and you don't have to call me that, 'Elphaba' is fine." Elphaba said leaning on the doorframe.

"Only if you call me Glinda, without the 'Miss'." Glinda replied playfully. But the mood quickly died when Elphaba was grabbed from behind by Fiyero, a piece of the broken bottle in his hand, placed on her throat.

"Nobody moves or I'll slit her throat!" Fiyero screamed.

"Fiyero, you and I both know you would never hurt her." Said a voice that came from the door.

"Shut up, Milla, this has nothing to do with you." Fiyero said, not turning from where he stood.

"Fiyero let her go, she's bleeding, you're bleeding, you both need medical care." Milla said trying to keep the psychotic lover-boy from killing Elphaba.

"She won't _need _medical care if her jugular is severed!" He screamed turning to look at the secretary but in that split second he loosened his grip which was exactly what Elphaba was waiting for.

She twisted away from his hand and under his arm. When he reached for her again she grabbed his wrist and twisted it, he let go of the glass but Elphaba didn't want to risk anything and quickly twisted it at an odd angle and everyone in the house heard the man's wrist snap. Glinda cringed at the sight of his bone sticking out. Fiyero fell to his knees holding his wrist and Elphaba grabbed a cast-iron pan from the sink and bashed him on the head, not wanting to struggle with him any longer.

Two men from outside rushed in with a stretcher and picked Fiyero up and put him on it. Another man came in and looked at Elphaba with a questioning gaze.

"Yes, I'm the one who called. Um, Erik? Can I speak to you in private?" Elphaba said to the tall, but still shorter than her, man.

"Yes of course." Erik said, following her into the kitchen.

"Erik, I would advise that none of you leave this house, my leutnants have not yet received word of your heritage and may mistake you for a Jew, placing you back into the camp. I have to go to the infirmary to get this looked at but I should be back up here by late afternoon. If I don't return by nightfall just assume that the doctor wants me to stay just to make sure I don't die in my sleep." Elphaba said in a low voice to avoid having the women listen but a certain curious blonde just couldn't help herself.

Elphaba then turned and walked out of the home, refusing the man who intended to carry her, she refused to be treated differently because she was a woman.

…..

After Elphaba left Erik called Glinda into his guest room to speak with her.

"Glinda, it has come to my attention that you have been acting rather strangely around Elphaba. Like a girl should act around a boy she likes. Care to explain this behavior?" Erik said once they had sat down.

"Well, you see Papa, Elphaba is very beautiful woman and I couldn't help but notice. I know you think it's odd but I'm sure that the way I act is completely normal." Glinda replied indifferently.

"Now, Glinda, you aren't in love with her, are you?" Erik said, raising his eyebrow at her.

"Well, I-"But before she could finish Ida burst into the room.

"That girl Milla is here, she said that Elphaba has requested that Glinda come see her in the infirmary." Ida said a little panicked.

"Well, I suppose she has to go, doesn't she?" Erik said looking at his 17-year-old daughter and hoping that she wasn't in love with that woman.

And with that, Glinda and Milla went down to the infirmary to meet Elphaba.


	6. Nurse

**Der Kommandant**

**(The Commander)**

**Nurse**

When Milla and Glinda reached the infirmary they were greeted by a woman clothed in a nurse's outfit with a Red Cross badge on the jacket's upper right chest area.

"Good Morning, Milla, I assume you are here to see der Kommandant." The nurse said ushering them both inside and over to a bed where Elphaba looked to be asleep.

"Awe, she fell asleep. She isn't as frightening like this." The nurse whispered to Milla smiling.

"I'm not asleep and I can hear everything you're saying, Miss Florence." Elphaba said raising an eyebrow and slowly opening her eyes.

"You wanted to see me?" Glinda suddenly cut in, directing the group's attention to herself.

"Yes, actually, I did. Nurse Dier, could you explain please?" Elphaba said looking at the nurse who was talking to Milla.

"Oh, yes, of course. You see, Miss Upland, Ms. Thropp is in need of constant care for her bullet wound and she refuses to stay here in the infirmary. She said you had mentioned medical training to her and I was wondering if you could be a home-nurse for her. I don't want her to try and clean it herself; she may open the stitches on her innards, which could be fatal. Are you up to it?" The nurse explained to the very young looking blonde. The nurse wondered if maybe it wasn't the medical training Elphaba was looking for but the relationship with the girl.

"Why, yes, I suppose I could clean the wound if that is all she needs." Glinda said looking at Elphaba who looked asleep, but probably wasn't.

"She will probably need some help getting around; she is going to be in a lot of pain. The substance I want you to use is a type of medicinal oil that helps seal the inside stitches first. That should be applied at least twice a day." The nurse said moving around the hospital grabbing things like bandages and the oil.

"Also, the bandages I put on should last until tomorrow; however, the bandages should be changed every day. Oh, and one last thing," She said leaning into Glinda and whispering, "Put the oil on with your hand, not a rag. I know you think it is odd me whispering like this but Elphaba is weird about being touched. I don't know why." She said, handing the supplies to Glinda after putting them in a case.

The car ride back to Elphaba's house was a little odd. Milla was driving with Glinda and Elphaba in the back and Elphaba sleeping on Glinda's shoulder. Suddenly a thought crossed Glinda's mind. The bullet wound was on Elphaba's stomach or around there, so Glinda was going to see Elphaba's exposed belly and some of her hip bones as well. She was beginning to think this was going to be fun for her. Another thought processed too; was Fiyero alive?

….

"Good Morning, Elphaba, it's time to clean your wound." Elphaba heard an angelic voice in her slumber and it startled her awake. She opened her eyes to the sun shining brightly through her window and hitting her directly in the face. She turned her head and groaned. She was then able to adjust her eyes and she noticed that a beautifully emerald pair of eyes was starting back at her.

"Why, hello there." Elphaba said with a weak smile. She attempted to sit up but Glinda stopped her.

"Lay back down, I have to clean your wound." Glinda said pushing on Elphaba's shoulder lightly.

Elphaba lay back down and squinted due to the afternoon light still hitting her directly in the face.

"Close the blinds, would you?" Elphaba said laying an arm across her face.

"Of course, you need to unbutton your shirt so I can clean your wound." Glinda answered.

Elphaba raised an eyebrow but began to unbutton her shirt. She looked down at her stomach and saw the thick bandaging around the area where her sternum ended and her navel began. She wondered just how bad her wound was.

"Elphaba, I need to undo the clasp at the back of your bandage so you have to roll over." Glinda said nervously, she wasn't used to giving orders, especially to someone as powerful as Elphaba was. But instead of saying anything Elphaba just rolled over, just like she was told. Glinda reached down and shakily undid the two little clips holding the bandage on Elphaba's lithe form. She began to pull the bandage off slowly as Elphaba rolled back over to face her nurse so she could pull the rest of the bandage off.

"You look frightened." Elphaba observed quietly, startling Glinda from her thoughts.

"Oh, do I? I'm not afraid of you; I just don't want to hurt you." Glinda said looking into Elphaba's piercing blue eyes. It was hard to say she wasn't frightened because this woman she was looking at was intimidating, even when she wasn't trying to be.

"Well, you aren't going to put me in anymore pain than I am already in, my sweet." Elphaba said smiling up at Glinda. This surprised Glinda, she hadn't really ever seen the tough-as-nails Kommandant smile before, not like that.

"I'm your sweet? I don't believe I agreed to anything of the sort." Glinda said removing the rest of the bandage from Elphaba's midsection.

"Who said I required your consent?" Elphaba shot back raising her eyebrow and smirking at the young blonde.

"Touché, Elphaba, I do believe that I left the oils downstairs. Don't try and escape while I'm gone." Glinda said walking over to the door.

"And miss out on you being my nurse? Not a chance, my sweet." Elphaba said before she draped her arm over her face again, awaiting her nurse's return.

**Hooray for updates! I am just so lazy and I have so many stories I'm supposed to be writing. Blah.**


	7. Eureka

**Der Kommandant**

**(The Commander)**

**Eureka (This chapter isn't a new chapter it is 'Eureka' again but it has been edited, a new chapter will be coming soon and I promise this story is Gelphie)**

After her wound was cleaned and her bandage was changed Elphaba laid in her room thinking about Miss Glinda Upland. She had only known the girl for a day of two and her heart was certain that she was in love. That was her emotional side though. Her logic knew that it was disgusting for two women to have relations, wasn't it? Her logic knew that two people can't fall in love in two days; her life was not a fairy tale, nor had it ever been and she didn't believe in fairy tales anyway. Telling a child a story that was completely false only heightens their belief that they might one day slay a dragon or ride off into the sunset with a beautiful maiden on their arm and Oz knows that isn't true. At that moment she wondered how Glinda felt about her. Did the petite blond think she was in love as well?

"Hopefully not," Elphaba said quietly to herself, rolling on to her side and immediately regretting it. Rolling back onto her back she decided to begin plotting revenge on the boy who started this but soon she began to wonder about the blond again and if the girl believed that they were going to be together. Speaking of Glinda, what had the girl done to earn Elphaba's adoration? What miracle had she preformed that caught Elphaba's attention? If anything the blond should be kissing the ground where Elphaba stood; she should be groveling at the Kommandant's feet for Oz's sake. Elphaba was the one who gave the orders and that shouldn't change because some silly little girl had waltzed into her life. There had been many other girls Elphaba had had; she was certain there'd be many more. Why did the world need to stop turning for this one?

"Eureka!" Elphaba said to herself. "It doesn't."

/…..\

Glinda lay in her bed after changing Elphaba's bandage and cleaning her wound. A wound which happened to be the worst bullet wound she had ever seen. Evidently, because Elphaba had gotten up after being shot and man-handled by Fiyero the hole that the bullet originally made had torn to make quite that nasty gash under Elphaba's ribcage. Glinda began to wonder just where she stood with the tan woman. They flirted constantly, didn't they? Did that mean that Elphaba was interested? Or was it all in the blonde girl's head? It had happened to Glinda before. She thought a boy from her school loved her and he said as much but he didn't love her, if he had loved her he wouldn't have kissed her best friend. He wasn't very nice either. But Elphaba, oh, Elphaba was kind and intelligent. She was beautiful and generous. She was intimidating but not to Glinda. The Kommandant had saved her family and had given them food, water, and a place to sleep, but the way she acted around Glinda was different. She acted the way the boys at school acted around her. The way they looked at her and talked to her. Elphaba reminded Glinda of the boys at her school but she was more polite, she was graceful in her ways. Boys would trip over themselves and hit each other just to have a conversation with her. Elphaba didn't even ask her permission to talk to her. Elphaba was just different.

"Maybe she's just shy." Glinda said aloud. That must be why she hadn't made any advances on her, because she was afraid of rejection. Glinda would fix that. She would make it so there was no doubt in Elphaba's mind that she was in love with her. Then they would ride off into the sunset just like her mother told her once about the prince she would marry. There was only one problem; Elphaba wasn't fazed when Glinda had pulled out all the stops in there earlier flirting. How come every other boy's world stopped turning for Glinda except Elphaba's?

"Eureka," Glinda said to herself. "It will when I'm done with her."


	8. Falling

**Der Kommandant (The Commander)**

**Chapter 8: Falling**

Glinda looked at the clock and noticed it was about time for the kommandant's bandages to be changed and she might as well clean the wound again for good measure. She got up off her bed and nearly jumped out of her skin when someone knocked on her door.

"Glinda? Is it alright if I come in?" Elphaba's voice came through the thick wood.

"Yes, I was actually about to go up to your room, your bandages need changing." Glinda replied, looking over to see Elphaba step through the door very stiffly. She decided that it must be the pain.

"I think we should probably do that in my room." Elphaba said coldly and walked back out of the room. Glinda was dumbstruck, why was she acting so strange. Just yesterday she was laughing and having a great time with her and now this?

Glinda followed the tan woman to her room, upstairs. Once inside the room she began to gather fresh bandages and the oil and then made her way over to the kommandant, who was trying to unhook the clasp at the back of the bandage but failing miserably.

"Here, let me." Glinda said putting the supplies on the nightstand.

"Thank you." Elphaba said with a sigh. Elphaba didn't want to hurt the blonde's feelings but she felt like if they seemed too friendly something bad could happen to them.

Once the bandage was off, Elphaba laid down on her bed and closed her eyes for a moment, but sensing she was being watched, she slowly opened them again. Glinda sat on the edge of the bed, next to her, looking at her abdomen. She hadn't realized that Elphaba was looking at her and reached out to touch the dark haired woman's stomach when Elphaba spoke up.

"You seem mesmerized." She said, Glinda almost jumped off the bed.

"Intrigued? Yes. Mesmerized? No, I'm just curious. You're a woman, why did they let you be a kommandant?" She said looking into her arctic blue eyes but she didn't feel intimidated like before. She felt that maybe she could get those icy blue eyes to melt with enough love.

"Simple, Glinda, I am intimidating. Not just because I have power, but because I have the courage to stand up and demand it. Demand respect, regardless of the fact that I am a woman. That scares men, and they give me what I want because of it. I don't ask nicely, I take what I want, but only if I believe it belongs to me." Elphaba said, a certain fire igniting in her eyes. Glinda felt her heart flutter at the passion radiating off the tan woman. This subject was obviously important to her.

"You ought to be a writer, Elphaba." Glinda said with a smile.

"I rather like my position right now." Elphaba replied with a smirk. Glinda giggled and reached for the medical oil. Elphaba watched the blond put some on her fingers and apply it to the wound below her ribcage.

"You look healthier, I mean, you came home from the infirmary you were so pale." Glinda said, attempting to contain how much she liked be able to touch the tan girl.

"Yes. Pale and tired and in pain." Elphaba said and smiled, the oil actually helped with the pain.

"Can I ask you something else? If you don't mind." Glinda said, wondering why the dark haired woman looked like she was sleeping so often.

"Of course not, ask away, my sweet." She said, sleepily. Glinda thought that she might actually drift off.

"Why do you take those pills every morning?" The blond asked, nonchalantly.

"I have anxiety." Elphaba replied.

"Anxiety? About what?" Glinda said.

"I'd rather not speak about it." Elphaba said, getting up to wrap the bandage around herself.

"Understandable. You have a nickname for me, right? So can I give you one?" Glinda said, helping the tall woman with the bandage.

"I don't see why not." Elphaba said, putting a loose-fitting, grey t-shirt over her lithe form.

"I like 'Elphie'," Glinda said picking a white string from the woman's shoulder.

"It's a little perky, I suppose, but only you can call me that." Elphaba replied with a smile.

"I'm definitely okay with that. Good night, Elphie." Glinda said, wrapping her arms around Elphaba and hugging her tightly. This surprised Elphaba, but she eventually hugged back.

"Good night, my sweet." Elphaba said back, finally deciding that she didn't care whether the blond was worthy of her adoration, she was falling for the petite, bubbly, Miss Upland.

Glinda walked to her room feeling very happy with how the day went. Elphaba had to be feeling the love by now, because Glinda knew she was falling for the tall, dark, Kommandant Thropp.

**Update! Yay!**


	9. Nessa

**Der Kommandant (The Commander)**

**Chapter 9: Nessa **

**A/N: Elphaba and Nessa don't really like each other.**

Elphaba lay in bed, wondering how in just 24 hours how she could go from trying to stay away from the little blond girl, to wanting to hold her and kiss her. She smiled and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep but there was a faint banging sound coming from downstairs, Elphaba recognized this as her front door.

"Oz, who could possibly be here at this time of night?" She grumbled, getting out of bed slowly so she wouldn't hurt herself and walking down the stairs. The banging got louder then.

"Alright, alright! Lurline! Someone is impatient." She said to herself. Without looking to see who the impatient person was, she threw open the door, only to come face to face with her younger sister's hand, raised to knock again.

"Fabala! Thank Oz!" The redhead said, jumping on her sister and wrapping her arms around her neck. Elphaba noticed that her sister hadn't come alone and behind her stood a short, brown-haired man holding the hand of a red-headed child, about four or five.

"Nessa! Keep your voice down, I have neighbors! What are you doing here? Trying to get yourself killed? Come in, please." Elphaba whispered to her tired looking sibling, and ushering them all in, looking around outside for no reason in particular and closed the door.

"We came from Center Munch, everyone was getting loaded onto trains and taken somewhere, and we hid; moved around and traveled here when we heard you were a Kommandant. How did you get a title like that? You're a woman for Oz sake; you should be settling down and starting a family." Nessa said sitting down at the kitchen table, by that point, the entire Upland family was standing in the living room doorway.

"First of all, I have my title because I worked my ass off to get it, secondly, I have better things to do than settle down and start a family. Speaking of which, who the hell did you bring into my house with you?" Elphaba said, her temper about to explode. How dare her sister just show up and demand something from her. What had Nessa ever done for her?

"This is my husband, Boq, and my son, Jacob. Elphaba please don't be mad, it'll only be until the war is over and besides, you owe me." Nessa said with her head down, only looking into her sister's icy blue eyes at 'You owe me.'

Anyone who knew Elphaba knew that she had a special talent for frightening people when her temper got to a certain point. She was the kind of angry her mother liked to call 'calm-fury'. She was fiery in her anger but calm in her demeanor which, to anybody caught in the fire, was terrifying. And at the moment, Nessa was about to get a full dose of the 'calm-fury'.

"I owe you?" She said in a low voice, looking directly into her sister's eyes, left eyebrow rising in disbelief.

"Yes, Elphaba, for everything you put us through. Disappearing in the night, without a word; we were worried sick." Nessa said, hoping her sister could understand, but knowing Elphaba, she wouldn't understand.

"We? WE? You and father? Father couldn't care any less about whether I was safe or not. He hated me! Me leaving was the best day of his life!" Elphaba said coldly, stepping closer to her red-headed look-a-like.

"It was a selfish thing to do, leaving me to deal with him." Nessa said her voice rising.

"You need to leave." Elphaba said turning her back to the girl.

"We don't have anywhere else to go." Nessa replied, standing up.

"That isn't my problem, you can't come here, blame me for your misfortune and then demand I let you live here. Now please go." Elphaba spoke quietly and opened the door.

"I was truly hoping it wouldn't come to this, but you leave me no choice. You WILL let us stay here or I might just have to right a very nice letter to the Führer, explaining the many expeditions you've had with women, and how he shouldn't be letting an ardent homosexual run his camp." Nessa said stepping right behind Elphaba.

Elphaba's eyes were wide open, and her heart was almost pounding out of her chest. She was about to lose herself.

"So, you are going to do exactly what I say or I'll tell; it'll be all over the newspapers. Do you know what they do to homosexuals in a camp? I heard about it, they perform sick medical experiments to 'fix' them, mutilate them, in most cases they die before the experiment is over. Do you really want that?" Nessa whispered in her sister's ear, Elphaba getting more furious with each second, and at the end of the sentence she finally lost it.

The tall woman whirled around and pinned her sister to the wall by her neck.

"Go ahead, hit me! The harder you hit the more vivid the details will be, like the time you and that little red-head were up in your room and I heard some strange noises coming from there, but that was only the first time. The next few were with the captain of the women's soccer team; you can't really make up an excuse for me walking in on my sister with her head between another woman's legs-"

"Enough!" Elphaba screamed, Nessa's body stiffening from the tighter grip Elphaba placed on her neck.

Glinda also stiffened at the anger in the dark-haired kommandant's voice. She hoped she would never have to hear that again, she could also hear something she thought she would never hear in that beautiful deep voice, fear and defeat.

"Fine, you win, you can stay here, but you have to stay hidden, Nessa, you are half-Jewish, if I get caught with you here, we could all die." Elphaba said letting go of the pale girl.

"Fine, all I ask is somewhere to stay." Nessa said, touching her neck.

"There is an apartment in the basement, you can stay there. I'm going back to sleep and I would advise that to all of you as well." She said motioning to the Upland family.

Elphaba walked over to the chest where her rifle still lay and moved it, the door opened and Nessa and her family walked downstairs. Elphaba closed the door and walked back up to her room, but Glinda went after her. Once they were in Elphaba's room Glinda closed the door behind her and went to talk to Elphaba but the tall woman pushed her up against the door and kissed her. The blond was surprised but melted into the kiss. When Elphaba came up for air she wrapped her arms around the girl and put her forehead against the door.

"I'm sorry, Glinda, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She whispered and took a step back, head down.

"It's okay, Elphaba, you're just a little shaken up, it wasn't right for her to threaten you like that. Come on, just lay down, okay? Everything is going to be alright." Glinda said pushing the tan girl down on her bed.

Glinda got up to leave but Elphaba grabbed her arm.

"Please don't leave me." Elphaba said her eyes looking watery.

Glinda felt something she never felt before. This woman, the strongest woman Glinda had ever met, was asking her to stay and protect her, Glinda wasn't sure what the feeling was called but she felt it, and she felt compelled to stay.

"Okay, I'm here." Glinda said and laid down next to the woman and brushed hair from her face.

"Remember when I said I have anxiety? Well, I have serious issues with my childhood and what happened to me when I was little, so I have to take those pills so I can forget about it and move on." Elphaba said, breathing deeply.

"What happened? When you were little?" Glinda said studying the woman's face.

"Let's talk about it in the morning okay? I just want to sleep." Elphaba replied, rolling on her back.

"Agreed. Goodnight, Elphie." Glinda said.

"Goodnight, my sweet." Elphaba said back.

**Update! YAY!**


	10. The Morning After

**Der Kommandant (The Commander)**

**Chapter 10: The Morning After**

Glinda woke up due to sunlight hitting her straight in the face. For a split second she forgot where she was and panicked but noticing that she was in Elphaba's room, she calmed down. She looked over to the tan-woman who happened to still be asleep. Glinda smiled at her sleeping form. Elphaba rolled onto her side and proceeded to form the fetal position in her sleep. Her face was relaxed. Just then she made a small noise in her sleep that reminded Glinda of a kitten's meow. Glinda started to giggle uncontrollably, the idea that the tough-as-nails kommandant made kitten like sounds in her sleep was getting to the blond and she really couldn't help herself, which made Elphaba stir.

"What are you laughing about?" Elphaba said sleepily. Glinda was still having a hard time calming down.

"What? Come on, tell me!" Elphaba said flashing her sparkling white smile at the blond and laughing along with her. Glinda was holding her sides at this point, still unable to stop laughing.

Elphaba grabbed the girl and made her sit up and look at her, but the tan woman was having a hard time keeping a straight face and Glinda was still laughing.

"Stop laughing and tell me what going on or I'll…I'll kiss you." Elphaba said to the girl who obviously couldn't take her seriously.

Elphaba had finally had enough and pressed her lips against the girl's. Glinda smiled into the kiss and closed her eyes. She breathed in the brunette's scent, she smelled like mint and vanilla.

The kiss ended just as quickly as it had begun. Elphaba pulled back and looked into the blonde's emerald green eyes; she studied her face for a moment before standing up, startling Glinda.

"Is there something wrong?" Glinda asked, getting up as well.

"No, but I do have to get ready for work." Elphaba replied turning to look at the blond.

"Work? You can't go to work you're injured." Glinda said concerned.

"I'll be fine; I'll come back for lunch and we can change the bandage and clean the wound. I can't have the leutnants running the camp for me, they can't be trusted." Elphaba replied as she took Glinda's hand in her own and kissed her fingers.

"I suppose, but promise me you'll be careful." Glinda said, half-heartedly.

"I promise I'll be careful. Now, you'll have to excuse me, I need to take a shower." Elphaba replied.

"Do you mind if I stay in here? I don't feel like getting up, your bed is soft." The blond said with a smile.

"Of course you can, there is a balcony over there, it overlooks the camp, but it isn't so bad if you don't look downward. There is a very pretty mountain range to the north." Elphaba said, walking into the bathroom and closing the door.

Glinda walked out on the balcony and looked out towards the mountains but a gun went off to the left of her. She looked over and noticed that there was another villa, with another balcony. On that balcony stood a man, holding a very large rifle; she watched as he put the butt of the gun against the muscle under his right shoulder to aim. She followed his line of fire and it ended down in the camp. She watched him as he had found what he wanted to shoot and fired. Looking down at the camp once more she saw a body drop to the ground. Eyes widening in horror she ran back inside the villa and quickly shut the door to the balcony. Just then, Elphaba exited the bathroom fully dressed and Glinda, not paying attention to the world around her, ran directly into the kommandant.

"Whoa, where's the fire?" Elphaba said putting her arms around the frightened blond.

"There was a man on the other balcony and he was shooting people down in the camp, he isn't allowed to do that, is he? Elphaba it isn't right-"

"Glinda, Glinda please, calm down. What are you talking about?" Elphaba said, pushing the hair away from the blonde's face.

"Come, see, there is a man over on another balcony, picking people off." Glinda said pulling Elphaba by her sleeve out onto the balcony. She pointed over to the man who was still there; Elphaba realized that she knew him, Fiyero Tigelaar. Another gunshot rang out, but it looked like that was the last one for the morning. He threw a cigarette butt over the side of the balcony and went to walk back inside when a dark haired girl walked out next to him.

The first thing that Glinda noticed was the fact that she wasn't wearing any pants, just a grey button up. The first thing that Elphaba noticed was that the girl had a tattoo of a number on her arm, the right one, 43867-29.

"Aren't you going to do something?" Glinda said when Elphaba had begun to walk back inside.

"I can't do anything right this moment but when he shows up for work I can." Elphaba replied, walking over to a mirror. Glinda then noticed that her thick midnight colored hair wasn't tied up yet and then the dark-haired woman reached for a brush.

"Wait," Glinda said quickly, "Do you mind if I brush it? I used to brush my mother's hair all the time, I mean, if you don't mind." She said looking at the ground.

"Sure, why not?" Elphaba said sitting down on the bed. Glinda moved to sit behind her.

"I used to brush my mother's hair too, when I was young, before Nessa was born." Elphaba said, closing her eyes and trusting the blond not to rip any of her hair out.

"Why did you stop after Nessa was born?" Glinda asked working on a knot.

"She died in childbirth with Nessa." Elphaba said, sadness filling her being.

"Oh, Elphaba, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Glinda replied.

"It's alright, that was a long time ago, and I'm a big girl." Elphaba said smiling.

"So, is that what you are trying to forget? I thought I should ask, you said we could talk about it." Glinda said quietly.

"Not quite, that is part of it but that isn't all of it. My mother's husband was a Rabi, he had very traditional values. These included beating a child into obedience, although I don't believe that is part of the Jewish practice, maybe he did it for fun, who knows? Every time I acted up, whether it was a mistake or not, he beat me. I don't mean just a whipping; it was until I couldn't stand. After awhile my mother started to see the bruises and told him to go easy on me, he didn't, of course, in his eyes I was an abomination." Elphaba explained.

"Why?" Glinda asked, running her fingers through silky smooth black tresses.

"I'm not sure, maybe it was because he knew I wasn't his child, maybe it was because I wasn't a boy, and it doesn't really matter, not now. Anyway, after my mother got pregnant with my sister the beatings lessened, he was busy taking care of her, but for my first five years of life things were very rough. And then my mother gave birth to Nessa, dying not ten minutes after. He didn't know what to do; he had a five year old and an infant, both without a mother, so he hired a nanny. She took care of us for awhile but she never protected me from him, not like my mother would've. He blamed me for her death you know, it wasn't anyone's fault that she died, it was an accident, but he needed someone to blame, someone to beat and scream at until he felt better about himself so, he turned on me. Not only was I grieving the loss of my mother, who was my favorite person in this world, but I had to walk to school with a black eye every day, sometimes two. The children at school were less than sympathetic; my nickname became Raccoon, even after I learned how to hide the bruises with make-up. Kids at school beat me too. My 'father' was a religious leader, and a poor one at that and I had tan skin and dark hair so I was an easy target at a school full of pale, blond children. That's why I'm so tough, so intimidating, because I had to be to survive. That is what I want to forget." Elphaba said standing and walking over to the mirror to tie her hair in its usual tight bun.

"You said that this Rabi wasn't actually your father, true?" Glinda said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, he wasn't my father, as far as I'm concerned it could've been anyone from the milkman to the Führer." Elphaba laughed, putting the last pin in her hair.

"You don't know?" Glinda asked in disbelief.

"My mother probably didn't even know; she had always had lax morals and a bottle of Spätburgunder close by." Elphaba replied putting her jacket on.

"Oh, I see." Glinda said looking up at the kommandant who had turned to face her.

"I had better be going but I will be back around noon, I promise I won't let Leutnant Tigelaar get away with that, just calm yourself and rest, if anything happens, call the number '712' on the phone downstairs, that'll get you to Milla, my secretary, she can help you, she is a very nice lady." Elphaba said and smiled at the girl. Glinda couldn't help the fact that butterflies decided to flutter in her stomach the moment the tall girl smiled but she decided that she didn't really mind.

"Thank you, Elphaba, for everything you've done for my family and me." Glinda said looking into the blue eyes of the kommandant, which seemed softer than before.

"It is my pleasure to help a German family in need, especially one with such a lovely young lady as yourself, Glinda." Elphaba said and gently kissed the girl on the cheek before turning and heading downstairs.

**Update! YAY! **

**Also: Spätburgunder is a German Pinot Noir (wine)**


	11. Lies and Memories

**Der Kommandant (The Commander)**

**Chapter 11: Lies and Memories**

Glinda walked downstairs after she heard the car leave. Nessa was sitting at the table, looking out the kitchen window.

"Hello, I don't believe we've formally met, I'm Glinda Upland, and my family is staying with Elphaba until our village is rebuilt." Glinda said, extending her hand to the redhead.

"Nessarose, you can call me Nessa. I'm Elphaba's younger sister, middle child of the Thropp house." Nessa replied, sounding annoyed at 'middle child'. Glinda then paled. Middle child? Had Elphaba lied right to her face?

"Middle child? Elphaba said that you were the last child to be born." Glinda said, sitting down across from the girl.

"No, we have a brother, Shell. Elphaba was thirteen when our mother died a month after he was born. Pneumonia, it's a nasty disease." Nessa said too unfeeling for Glinda's taste.

"So is it true your father beat her, or was that a lie as well?" Glinda asked the red-head.

"No that is true, although, I never witnessed the actual beating, just the aftermath. Elphaba's life has been very hard so far, and she has worked very hard to get herself a position in which she receives respect. She learned very early that no one was just going to give her what she wanted, either she had to kiss ass and beg for it like a coward, or, stand up and take it. She chose the latter. I am actually proud of her; there aren't too many women in this world that can say that they are respected by men of power. I really do love her, whether she knows that or not." Nessa said with a sigh.

"If you care so much about her, then why did you use her sexuality against her, I mean, she is obviously sensitive about it." Glinda replied angrily, she was getting more infuriated with this woman by the second.

"If you really must know, it is the only way you can get her to do anything she doesn't want to do. She would've turned us out on the street and I need to protect my family, just like she needs to protect yours. The only way she was going to let us stay was if I threatened her. I love her, though, and I would never have told the Führer a damn thing, not even if they tortured me. She was my mother when I had none; she was my sister when I needed her; she was my guardian angel when I wasn't watching. She is my best friend, and I feel horrible for what I said but I didn't have any other options." Nessa said, looking down at the floor and then into Glinda's green eyes.

"Oh, that's…"

"I know you like her, every girl does in the back of their mind, and even heterosexual women have ended up in her bed. She's just so damn charming. I want you to know that when she loves, and I mean _truly _loves, she does so with her whole heart. It can be a little intimidating at times but she means well. The only problem is the people that she truly loves are few and far between because if you aren't worthy of her love you won't receive it. But I think she likes you back, I know you spent the night up there and what other reason would she walk down here with a smile on her face?" Nessa said with a grin that reminded Glinda of the tan woman in question. Nessa didn't give her time to answer and got up, walking downstairs.

Glinda sat in silence, deciding whether she forgave the dark-haired beauty for lying or not. She came to the decision that she probably wouldn't ever be able to stay mad at her long so she was forgiven, however, the blonde was going to give her a hard time about it.

/:\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_Elphaba, fifteen, was on her way to school when a blond boy, about her age, stopped her._

_ "What is wrong with your face girl? Why are your eyes so dark?" The boy said, grabbing her chin and lifting it to get a better view of her face. She snapped her head away from his hand defensively._

_ "Leave me alone." She said quietly._

_ "I'm Heinrich, Heinrich Upland, I live in that big white house over there. Where do you live? On the street?" The boy laughed at her._

_ "I said, leave me alone!" She tried to push past him but he grabbed her by her arms and held her still._

_ "The more you struggle, the harder I hit, little raccoon girl." He laughed in her face again._

_ "Let go of me, you brute." She said and stopped struggling for a moment put quickly spat in Heinrich's face. He released her and she took off, almost fast enough to fly, she went to cross the street and froze in place as a car came barreling at her. Just then someone grabbed her up out of the street. When she opened her eyes she was looking into blue eyes, icy enough to match her own. _

_ "Are you alright? You should be more careful, young lady." The man said. At fifteen, Elphaba was 5'6" and the man was about three inches taller than her, he had a dark mustache under his nose and a kind look in his eyes._

_ "Yes, I should be fine, thank you." Elphaba said, head down, blood rushing to her cheeks._

_ "Chin up, my sweet, things are going to get better, they always do." He said noticing the bruises that cover her body. Letting her go, he tipping his hat and walked the other direction._

_ "My sweet?" Elphaba said her herself. A term of endearment? No one ever said anything nice to her like that, her own father called her things she wouldn't repeat in a million years and yet this man she didn't even know had saved her life, and been kind to her. A hand grabbed her shoulder just then._

_ "He might've protected you from the car, but he won't protect you against me, little raccoon girl."_

/:\\\\\\\\\

Elphaba sat in her car for a little while after she turned the engine off. She didn't know what to do about Fiyero. First he killed an Aryan, and then he almost killed three more, herself included. She wanted to ring his neck with her bare hands, show him what the consequences were. She wanted to beat him until he couldn't walk, or speak. She wanted him dead, but she knew killing him didn't make her any better than he was. But beating the daylights out of the man wasn't going to kill him, and having the job that she did, Elphaba knew she could get away with beating him, if not putting him in the hospital again.

"Milla, I need you to look up an inmate." Elphaba said leaning against the counter, after walking inside.

"Number?" Milla said getting up to look at the file.

"43867-29" Elphaba said looking out the window at the gate of the camp.

"Her name is Adeline Hitzig; she should be in #4, why are you looking for her?" Milla asked looking up at the tan woman.

"She was…never mind Milla, can you look for another name, Heinrich Upland, I believe." She said standing up and taking the Hitzig file from the secretary.

"Upland? Like the family you're housing? You missed one?" Milla said looking through more files.

"Maybe, I know he is related to them, but I don't remember seeing his file."

"Yes, this is his, although, there is something strange about it. He is missing, the only inmate in the entire camp. Missing for two months." Milla said looking up at Elphaba.

"Thank you, Milla. I'm going up to my villa for lunch at noon, just so you know." Elphaba said, walking out the door.

When Elphaba was finally inside the camp, she looked around. Since her arrival she had been working to lower death and sickness rates, increase the work output, and keep conditions in the camp habitable for the prisoners. She was told not to do them any favors but if the German government wanted her to produce the things they wanted, she needed strong, healthy individuals to do so. They were fed less than they should've been and the cleanliness of the camp wasn't at its best, but everyone got their fair share of clothing, clean water, food, and living space. She looked around and noticed that the leutnants weren't paying attention to the prisoners, and she wasn't about to let anyone get paid for work they weren't doing. She walked over to the men and cleared her throat, the men closest to her nearly jumping out of their skin.

"Is there something you need, herr Kommandant?" A short man with red hair asked.

"Yes, actually there is, you see, you all are being paid to watch the inmates, and from what I see, you aren't doing that. Any of you." She said with her signature raised eyebrow.

"Yes, we know, we were just-"

"Just what? Just sitting around and talking? Don't give me excuses, get back to work. I have the right to fire any one of you and I won't hesitate to do so, I run a strict camp, with a specific rule set, which you have to follow." Elphaba cut in looking around at each one of the young men.

"You know, _herr Kommandant_, I'm getting tired of taking orders from a woman, so why don't you just quit already and let a man do a man's job. Everyone knows that women aren't made for this kind of work, so why don't you stop pretending and let the men handle things." The red-headed man said smugly. Elphaba wasn't sure what happened but something in her brain snapped. She picked the man up by his throat with her left hand and held him up. Looking at the terrified men around her, she let go of the man, who fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"As far as I'm concerned, I am smarter, stronger, and much more cut out for this job than any man on the planet, save for the Führer himself," She lodged her foot into the man's stomach and flipped him over onto his back, moving her foot up to put pressure on his throat again. "I was assigned this job because it was being run by a man, and was failing miserably. I am the only reason any of you have jobs here still and I am the power that can take them away, so maybe the next time any of you speak to me, you might want to think a little before insulting my capability and intelligence. Am I clear?" She said looking down at the man pinned between her foot and the ground.

"Yes, just let me go." The man said his face looking dark from the loss of oxygen. She finally released him and he rolled onto his side.

"Get up, I don't have time to waste on you, we are already behind. Now, I assume that there will be no further incidents, yes?" She said looking around the group who collectively responded, "Yes, herr Kommandant."

"Good, now, there is an inmate missing, his name is Heinrich Upland, he is 20 years old, blond, blues eyes, his number is 24609-58. He is not Jewish and needs to be found, he is part of the Upland family which has been removed because of a political mistake. He needs to be found before he ends up dead. I want Leutnant Glikmer and Leutnant Kompter searching the perimeter, the rest of you split into groups and sweep the camp, he must be found." She said beginning to walk away.

"Um, herr Kommandant, do you know where Leutnant Tigelaar is?" One of the younger men asked.

"Not a clue, Leutnant, but even if he was here I need to 'speak' with him." Elphaba said and kept walking.

/:\\\\\\\\\\\

_Elphaba left the school and fled for home, she didn't know where Heinrich was but she knew she didn't want him to catch up with her. That day had been particularly rough. When the recess had started, the blond boy immediately went to her and began teasing her. She pushed him and tried to get away, but two other boys grabbed her arms and held her back. She got angry and spat on the blond, which she quickly realized was a bad idea. Boys didn't usually hit girls but he threw a right hook directly into her jaw, and then another to the other side, and finally a solid hit to her stomach, which made her head feel fuzzy and her vision blurry. The boys let go of her and she straightened up, pulled back, and clocked the boy directly in the face, busting his lip and making his nose bleed. By that point a small group had gathered and the mantra 'Fight, fight, fight' had already begun. The teacher inside was busy with grading papers and didn't even bother to look outside at the scene._

_ "You're going to regret that, Little Raccoon." He said and lunged towards her, but this wasn't her first fight and she easily, if not gracefully, dodged him and swept his feet out from under him in one swift move. He fell, face first into the dirt. Heinrich's temper rose at being laughed at for being beaten by a girl, which fueled his desire to kill the dirty little Raccoon. _

_ He got up and decided that she knew what she was doing so he couldn't fight like a boy; he had to fight like a soldier, to strategize and hit her when she wasn't expecting it. He had been sent to various military schools for bad behavior, but he only took the skills with him, not the discipline._

_ The girl looked scared but calm, she would be wise in her decision, that's how women were, he respected that, but he couldn't let her win. He jumped forward and swung his left fist first then his right, in her attempt to dodge the first blow, she landed full force into the second one, which knocked her off her feet. The teacher came outside then, hearing the noise. He broke up the crowd and made the children go inside, Heinrich included. He grabbed Elphaba by her arm and yanked her off the ground._

_ "Get up, now, your father will hear about this, Miss Thropp. I can't believe a girl so well behaved as you would start a fight." He said looking her over, she had two black eyes, a bruised neck and a large gash in her cheek, Heinrich must've been wearing a ring. The bruises didn't look fresh though, he knew where those had probably come from, knowing her father as the hot tempered man that he was, he didn't put it past the Rabi to throw a few hits the little girl's way, but he wouldn't say anything, he didn't want to look bad._

_ "But you see, herr Teacher, it wasn't me who started the fight! It was Heinrich!" _

_ "Yes and I suppose I'm Kaiser Wilhelm I, you should know better not to tell lies! Heinrich would never hit a girl! I guess I'll have to tell your father you're a liar as well." He said dragging her inside and with a 'Stay in your seats and behave' to his other students he brought her to the office for wound treatment and a call home._

_ So she ran, faster than she had ever run before, faster than she ever would again, if she even survived to see the light of tomorrow. Her father was waiting for her at the doorway of their home, reading a newspaper. She slowed down when she saw him. She only had freedom outside of his grasp. He saw her though; he knew why she slowed down. He stood up straight and folded the paper. He looked at her and she stopped dead in her tracks._

_ "Come here, Elphaba." He said sternly, but she stayed where she was and shook her head 'no'._

_ "No? What do you mean no? I am your father, and you will listen to me when I say come here. Now, let's try this again. Come here, Elphaba." He said opening the door. She hung her head, know what was coming, she had started a fight at school and she disobeyed him. She certainly hoped she lived but she wasn't so sure she was going to._

**Update! Yay!**


	12. Lost and Found

**Der Kommandant (The Commander)**

**Chapter 12: Lost and Found**

_It was Saturday (Elphaba's favorite day of the week because on Sunday Frex forced her to participate in religion) and the young girl had gotten up early and gone into the wood behind her house. She walked around broken branches, fallen limbs of the mighty trees that stood so high above her. She stopped a moment. She breathed in the air around her; autumn air, filled with the scent of dying leaves, everything pumpkin, and a strong cinnamon undertone. October was simply her favorite month. She closed her eyes and just felt, felt the air, felt the freedom away from all off he worries. Out here she was just a girl, and not even that. She was just a creature in this big world. She could be anything, DO anything she wanted and no one could stop her._

_ Opening her eyes she continued her well memorized journey through the wood. Coming along a creek she sat down on the bank and just watched. Watched the water build speed as it tripped over the rocks. Watching the tiny fish swim in the current. Everything was just so peaceful, so serene. Here she could think. Here she could finally breathe. Here she could rest._

_ She got up and kept on, searching for that one place that she loved. She looked up ahead and saw a tree, bigger than all the rest. Smiling, she began to pick up speed, running as fast as she could with her newly acquired limp. She stopped at the tree and looked up, a small floor built out of spare pieces of lumber she found here and there. It took awhile to build, but she had done it. There was a ladder made out of rope and thick bundles of sticks tied together. She climbed up in the tree and pulled the ladder up behind her, keeping anyone else out of her secluded little hide-away. _

_ Piles of books that she had acquired lay under a tarp she found in the woods as well. Her favorite thing to do was learn, and the best way to do that while she wasn't in school was reading. She had already read all the books in her own house and because of her father's behavior, she wasn't allowed in the public library, she cringed at the memory of had happened the last time. He was angry enough to kill because religious books were nowhere to be found; adding to that, the librarian there was an atheist, which he didn't take to kindly. She found herself wanting to learn and not having the resources. She wasn't a fan of theft but she had to learn somehow. She knew stealing was wrong, but she couldn't help herself._

_ She picked up a book she was about halfway through and began to read. She got pulled into the story and lost track of time. She finished the book, but it was almost dark out. She sat and thought about running away, never having to answer to her father again. She decided that she wouldn't last very long without some supplies; she would have to gather some out here and then make her move. She covered the books with the tarp again and began her journey back home._

/:\\\\\\\\\

The inmate known as Heinrich Joseph Upland was found at noon, hiding in a crawlspace under the #7 bunks. He was taken to the office and left in Milla's care to wait for Kommandant Thropp to return from lunch.

Elphaba, Nessa, and Glinda all sat at the table in the kitchen silently. Elphaba could tell that something was amiss but she couldn't quite name what. Glinda turned to look at her.

"Why did you lie to me?" Glinda said without any expression.

"Lie to you?" Elphaba said, raising an eyebrow.

"You lied about-"But the blonde didn't finish as the phone rang. Elphaba walked over and picked it up

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello, may I speak to Elphaba please?" Milla's voice sounded on the over end.

"This is she, what do you need, Milla?" Elphaba replied.

"We found Heinrich; he was hiding in #7 under the beds in a crawlspace." Milla said, sounding bored.

"Wonderful! I'll be down in a few minutes." Elphaba said smirking.

"I'll be here." Milla replied. Elphaba hung up the phone and turned around to face the two women sitting at her table.

"I have to return to the camp for a moment to pick up someone, I'll be back soon. If you two need anything just call Milla." Elphaba said, putting her jacket back on and walking out.

"She has always been good at that." Nessa said leaning back in her chair.

"At what?" Glinda said curiously.

"Changing the subject." Nessa said with a laugh.

/:\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Elphaba walked into the office and noticed a man sitting in a chair, shackles on his hands and feet, both connected by a chain in the middle. He had blonde hair, albeit dirty, but still blonde, like Glinda's. He felt someone looking at him so he pulled his eyes from the floor to stare back. His eyes widened when he saw who was evidently running the camp.

"Little Raccoon?" he said under his breath.

"That's right, Heinrich, it's me." She said stepping closer to the man.

"How?" He said in utter disbelief.

"Hard work, determination, and intimidation. Get up; you won't be staying here anymore." She said nonchalantly.

"Where am I going?" He said, standing.

"That is for me to know and for you to find out." She said and grabbed his arm, leading him to her car and opening the door for him.

"Are you going to unshackle me?" He asked her hopefully.

"If I feel so inclined." She replied, getting into the drivers' seat and starting the engine.

Heinrich didn't know what to do or say. He hadn't seen her for at least five years. He felt out of place, awkward, especially since she was the leader. She could kill him in an instant, for everything he had ever done or said to her. She could put a bullet in his head, two seconds flat and no one would care. He hadn't seen any of his family in so long; he figured they were all dead.

Elphaba was experiencing the same type of awkward feeling. After everything he had done to her, the torture he put her through, she could kill him, slit his throat and get her revenge but she couldn't do it. She didn't want to kill him. She wasn't sure why, but she decided to let him live. She wanted to see how the Uplands reacted to getting a family member back.

Pulling up to the house, she turned the engine off. Heinrich felt a little uneasy but he didn't think she would kill him, beat him until he couldn't think straight, like he had done her, yes, but kill him? No.

She took his cuffs off and led him inside. Glinda was looking out the kitchen window almost dreamily when she heard the door open. She figured it was Elphaba so she pushed her backside out further to entice the dark girl.

"Glinda?" a man's voice came from the doorway. She looked over to see her older brother Heinrich standing there. Her heart leapt into her throat and she jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder.

"Heinrich, you're alive! I don't believe it, they said you died." She sobbed softly.

"No, he was hiding under some beds, actually." Elphaba said walking around Glinda and her older sibling.

Glinda detached herself from Heinrich and jumped on Elphaba, kissing her.

"Thank you, so much, Elphaba, you don't know what this means to me." She whispered into her ear, making Elphaba smile.

"Yes, Raccoon, thank you for saving me." He said with a smirk, he thought about his sister kissing this woman but he would ask her about it later.

"Raccoon?" Glinda said, stepping back from the tan woman.

"Yes, didn't you know? He is the one who came up with it." Elphaba said, picking up that day's paper.

"You two know each other?" Glinda said in disbelief.

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me I need to clean my wound and get back to work." Elphaba said beginning to walk up the stairs.

"You aren't cleaning anything, you silly woman, I am." Glinda said walking up after the kommandant.

Elphaba went in and laid down on her bed after removing her shirt and the bandages yet again. Glinda began to clean the wound.

"How do you know him?" She asked.

"School, although, I think he may have been living with someone other than your direct family at the time." Elphaba said closing her eyes. It had become normal for Glinda to gently massage the area around the wound to help with some of the pain, plus it gave Glinda a reason to touch the kommandant.

"Yes, he stayed with my aunt and uncle for three or four years I think. Did he bully you?" Glinda said, running her hands over the woman's abdomen to check for anymore knots.

"Yes he was the ring leader of it all." Elphaba said, closing her eyes.

"I'm sorry about him; he can be absolutely awful sometimes." Glinda said apologetically.

"It's fine, that was ages ago." Elphaba replied.

"What are we?" Elphaba said suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Glinda replied, finding a spot and applying pressure to it.

"Are we friends? Lovers? Courting? I don't understand where our relationship stands." Elphaba said, sitting up and looking into the blonde's emerald eyes.

"What do you want us to be?" She replied, softly, slowly being drawn in by the kommandant's very essence.

"What am I allowed to have?" Elphaba spoke in a low tone that sent shivers down the blonde's spine.

"Anything you want, Elphaba, anything I have to give, is yours." She said eyes only half open now.

"I want you, and I know that we are both women but I can't help it, I've never been able to, so, if it's up to me I'd have to say that I want you to be mine, and no one else's, if that's all right with you." Elphaba replied and before Glinda got to answer her, her dark lips were pressed against soft pink ones. Glinda's temperature rose and her breathing was heavy as she wrapped her arms around the kommandant's neck, while Elphaba's strong arms slid around her and pulled Glinda on top of her. Glinda finally couldn't breathe anymore and let go of her hold on the dark woman below her.

"I'll take that as a yes. You ought to breathe through your nose, Love." Elphaba said smiling.

"I suppose I should, shouldn't I? Do I get another kiss for practice?" She said, smiling at her dark haired love.

"Anything you want, my sweet." Elphaba replied smirking.

Glinda kissed her again. This time breathing through her nose so she never had to let go. She could hold Elphaba forever if she wanted, and she definitely wanted to hold her forever.

In Elphaba's world, her feelings about the blonde were very similar to that of the blonde's feelings for her. Glinda was so soft, delicate, yet, if she had asked, Elphaba would've done anything she wanted. She was completely taken with the girl, and she really couldn't help herself. She pulled Glinda closer to her body (if that was even possible) and surprised the girl by slipping her tongue in her mouth and surprised she was, but she wasn't complaining. It felt like forever just laying there in each other's arms, kissing. Elphaba flipped them over so she was on top of the blonde and pulled away, making the blonde whine.

"Why are we stopping?" Glinda said, an adorable pout adorning her porcelain face.

"Well there aren't too many ways this can end other than sexually and I'm not sure I want it to go that far, not tonight anyway." Elphaba said and kissed the smaller girl's face all over.

"What if I want it to end sexually?" Glinda said, sitting up.

"Like I said, I am the one who doesn't want it to end that way, not you. I'm just not ready for that kind of thing yet, that's why I asked you where we stood, I respect you too much to take you this early, even if you want me to." Elphaba said, brushing a golden curl from her new love's face.

"But do you want me? Like that?" Glinda said in a confused tone.

"Of course, my sweet; who in their right mind wouldn't want you that way?" Elphaba replied with a smirk and received a playful smack from the blonde.

There was a knock on the door just then and Elphaba looked over. Glinda got up and hid behind Elphaba's bed. Elphaba put her shirt back on, but loosely since her bandaging wasn't replaced yet. She walked over to the door, looked behind her the check if she could see Glinda or not, and opened it. Heinrich was on the other side.

"May I speak to you?" He said looking in the room suspiciously.

"Yes, of course, Heinrich. What can I do for you?" Elphaba replied stepping aside so he could enter the room. She turned to face him and she noticed that he looked almost out of place for some reason.

"I want to apologize to you, for everything. I tortured you in school and even outside of school. You never deserved a bit of it. I never realized that you probably had enough hardships at home and I'm sorry. Sorry for the things I called you; sorry for blaming you for everything I did in class. I'm sorry that every time the teacher called home your father hit you, and I'm mortified that I actually thought it was funny. You never did anything to me except fight back and I always said you started it. Not only that but you could've left me for dead and pretended I didn't exist but you didn't, you saved me, even after everything I'd done to you. Why?" He asked only looking up at her at 'why'.

"I don't let personal preferences get in the way of what is the right thing to do. My sense of humanity wins over the orders I have been given 86% of the time. I came to this camp to lower the death rates, improve general health, and increase production rates and I have done just that, single-handedly, I might add. I know better than to kill just because I feel like it." Elphaba replied, sitting on her bed.

"Oh, well, thank you for not killing me." Heinrich said humbly.

"You're very welcome, now, is there anything else?" Elphaba said, wondering if Glinda was listening or not.

"Yes, actually, there is. Earlier, when my sister saw me, she kissed you briefly. Are you two together?" Heinrich said sitting on the edge of Elphaba's bed.

"That is a question you should ask your sister." Elphaba said standing but Heinrich stood then as well and Elphaba eyed him suspiciously.

"Just between you and me, then? I won't say anything to her, I just want to know, I mean, I figured she would turn out that way. She always acted a little strange around pretty girls." Heinrich said calmly.

"Yes, we are together, but you mustn't tell a soul, Heinrich, there are things that they do to people like your sister and I in these camps that are, let us say, less than ethical." Elphaba said in a low-tone.

"Of course; if not for your safety then for my sisters." Heinrich replied walking towards the door, but he remembered something then.

"So am I forgiven?" He said looking towards the dark haired woman but in his mind, all he could picture was a skinny fifteen year old with two swollen black eyes looking back at him, begging him to let her go.

"Yes, Heinrich Upland, I forgive you your trespasses." Elphaba said, smiling at him. She didn't see the fifteen year old Heinrich in him anymore; she saw a different version, a softer one.

"Thank you." He said one last time and left the room.

Elphaba stood there for a moment, staring at the closed door before there were two hands on her shoulders and breath on her neck.

"That was very noble of you." Glinda said with a kiss to the place Elphaba's neck met her shoulder.

"Forgiving him or telling him about us?" Elphaba said, turning to take the blonde's hands in her own and kissing the left one's knuckles.

"Both, I suppose." Glinda replied with a giggle. She didn't think a boy had ever kissed her hand like that. It made her feel like a princess.

"Yes, well, I need to return to work and confront Fiyero about that inmate he had with him this morning." Elphaba said, reluctantly letting go of the blonde.

"That was an inmate?" Glinda said in disbelief.

"Yes, I probably shouldn't have told you that though. Either way, I have to go back to work." Elphaba replied kissing the blonde's cheek.

"Let me wrap you up first." Glinda said walking over to where the clean bandages were.

"Right, almost forgot." Elphaba said removing her shirt again.

/:\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Fiyero was on watchman duty in the factory that day. He was overlooking the men that were making bullet casings for the German army. His mind, however, was elsewhere. This morning had been wonderful. He was with a Polish girl named Adeline who was energetic to say the least. She looked almost identical to Elphaba, save for a slightly larger nose and some less prominent cheekbones. She also had brown eyes, a deep brown like chocolate. He didn't want chocolate though, he wanted ice. He wanted the ice to want him, too. He wanted to see ice blue eyes, half lidded in ecstasy, begging him to take her. He wished he had done something differently that day; maybe it was the aggression he showed. Maybe she wanted a soft, gentle lover to show her how lovemaking should be. Or maybe it was how he smelled that day, or something he had said or done. Since that day, he had plotted out in his mind all of the different things that could've happened. Maybe if he hadn't tied her down she would've been more open to letting him make love to her.

Almost every day since they were both taken to the infirmary the scenario replayed in his mind. He was so close, so close to finally taking her when she broke some kind of glass over his head, he fell to the floor and she stood up and pointed a gun at him. He pulled out his own and aimed under her ribcage but he wasn't sure where he'd actually hit her but she grabbed where it hit and fell to one knee. When he stood she held her pistol up and shot him twice, once in the thigh and the other in his shoulder. He fell to the ground but Elphaba had gotten up and walked out of the room and down the stairs.

He had lain there for a few moments until he heard sirens. He got up, picked up a piece of shattered glass as a weapon, and went downstairs. He noticed that Elphaba was standing in the doorway so he grabbed her and held the glass at her neck. Some other people were there and he remembered yelling at someone but all he could see vividly was himself and Elphaba. She got away from him, shattered his wrist and bashed him over the head with something. He woke up in the hospital just as a cute little blonde and Milla had arrived. If he counted right, he had tried to kill her twice and he supposed that was grounds for her to want to stay away from him.

Just then the large metal doors swung open to reveal the dark and dangerous Kommandant Thropp. She was looking for something, or someone. She looked up and saw him and Fiyero's heart skipped a beat. She had found what she was looking for and there was fire in her eyes. She was going to murder him or she wanted him and he hoped it was the latter. She walked up to him and she noticed the cast on his wrist but looked back at him quickly.

"Leutnant Tigelaar, there is an issue that needs to be resolved immediately." She said, her back straight and her voice clear. He was beginning to think she was going to kill him.

"Can we speak about it here?" Fiyero asked her.

"I suppose we could. Leutnant, it has come to my attention that you have killed a pure blooded Aryan, not only that but you've attempted to murder three others, myself included as well as Erik Upland and his wife, Ida. You must be tried as a criminal." Elphaba said sternly.

"Killed an Aryan? When?" He asked her almost offended.

"Hans Arduenna, German man about 40, is Erik Upland's brother-in-law and happens to be a pure Aryan, and you killed him about two weeks ago in the morning, his number was 24601-23. He is dead and that makes you a murderer." Elphaba said in a disgusted tone.

"Well, how about this, you don't tell anyone about that little mishap and I won't tell about yours." He said confidently.

"Mine?" She said, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, you think I didn't know? You and the Upland girl are fucking, aren't you? It's very obvious." He said with a laugh.

"You mean like you and inmate 43867-29?" Elphaba said, stepping closer to the man as the blood in his face left, leaving him white as a ghost.

"We are even on the playing field of lovers, yet you still killed a man." Elphaba said stepping even closer, making Fiyero back up one.

"You can't scare me, Kommandant; at least my lover is of the opposite gender." Fiyero said tilting his chin up a little.

"At least I'm not tainted by Jew filth." Elphaba replied. She had hoped she would never have to say anything like that, but saying it made her throw up in her mouth a small amount.

"How dare you!" He screamed as he lunged forward at her and they both began to struggle for the upper hand. Fiyero slammed her against the railing on the platform, which was about 10 feet above the workers. Elphaba yelped in pain as she felt a few stitches tear. She threw a punch at him and it hit him in the nose, she felt it break under her hand. Blood spilt from his nostrils and he was bent over, coughing. Elphaba took the chance and brought her knee to his chest. He laid flat on the floor after that, still coughing. She dug the heel of her boot into his back.

"I am going to notify the Führer of this immediately." Elphaba said and began to walk away when she heard an almost primal scream come from behind her. Fiyero had jumped at her again. They fought and Elphaba threw him against the railing but his weight shifted and he fell over the iron bar. Elphaba lunged forward and caught his boot, keeping him dangling over an open furnace located just below the platform.

"Not so fast, Kommandant, you aren't going to be the hero this time. Neither of us is." Fiyero said, retrieved his pistol and shot her. She jerked back before he could blow her head off but the bullet still hit in the meat under her right shoulder and she let go of him, falling back onto the wall, unconscious.

**O-O**


	13. The Choices We Make

**A/N: 'Grünes Elixier' means 'green elixir' in German and the 'Evian RAF bomber' is the country of Ev's Royal Air Force (RAF) bomber. These are aircrafts used for bombing purposes during WWII.**

**Der Kommandant (The Commander)**

**Chapter 13: The Choices We Make**

_The night surrounded her as she ran as fast as her young, adolescent body would take her while weighted down with a bag of various items. Among these a green glass bottle labeled: 'Grünes Elixier' her mother's only lasting possession and Elphaba would be damned if she let her father destroy it too. She had packed food, clothes, books, and the bottle and had run away from the hell hole she called a home. She was 17, just barely old enough to enter the service and she had been working to reach the muscle and health requirements, she just had to convince them to let her in, she knew they were desperate for soldiers._

_ She had to find shelter quickly, a barn maybe. She had stolen about $200 from her father, a great sum then, but she didn't dare waste it on lodging. The next morning she'd enlist and go to war with the rest of the boys, for the Führer, she told herself. She wouldn't find out the real answer until later._

/\\\\\\\

Elphaba awoke with a pounding in her entire body and a ringing in her ears akin to that of the body's reaction to an explosion. The memory of Fiyero suddenly hit her and she felt a certain terror arise in her chest. What was she to do? She had killed a German soldier, one of her own. But had she really? Was that considered killing? She didn't know, but she knew she needed hospital care, she had felt the stitches tear and she thought she might have a concussion. She looked to her right and noticed a bullet wound. Wonderful.

She got up and began to walk down to Milla.

/\\\\\\\

Glinda wasn't sure what to do so she busied herself with cleaning her lover's room. She put all of her dirty clothes in a laundry basket to be taken to wherever the laundry room was. She then decided to make the bed. She took the pillows off the bed as well as the blankets and noticed a little green bottle under one of the pillows.

'What would she do with this old thing?' Glinda thought. She shrugged it off and put the bottle on the nightstand. She'd ask Elphaba later.

/\\\\\\\

_"You are from this point on Kommandant Elphaba Thropp. You are being promoted and commended for your excellence as a leader and protector of your fellow man in battle." The tall, dark man said smiling at this girl who had single handedly saved all the men in her company from perishing by risking her life to shoot down a Evian RAF bomber and shortly after undergoing enemy fire to rescue wounded men, she was shot right through the leg. She stood proud, even in her leutnant's uniform, leaning on a crutch for support and awaited the metal to be placed around her neck. Medal of Honor that is, alongside the Purple Heart and the very first awarded to a woman for her actions in battle. She had shown them all, every man who teased her for not being one of them because of her gender. Every man who had cursed her, spit on her, threatened her. She had saved them, regardless of what they had said or done. _

_ After the ceremony was over she walked into her apartment to see someone she had only seen from afar: Madame Morrible, the Führer's personal advisor. What was she doing here?_

_ The woman was dressed in a shimmering orange gown and Elphaba thought she resembled a kind of fish in the Munchkin River._

_ "Congratulations, Kommandant, on your advancement." The large woman said, standing to take Elphaba's hand in her own._

_ "Thank you, Madame." Elphaba replied with uncertainty. She didn't know what this woman wanted but she didn't feel very safe around her. _

_ "I'm Morrible, Madame Morrible. I work for the Führer, I'm his personal advisor." The woman said with a smile that, even without maleficence, sent shivers from the base of Elphaba's skull to the soles of her feet._

/\\\\\\\

Elphaba smiled when she walked into the villa, seeing Glinda ready and waiting to greet her.

"What happened?" Glinda said, noticing the bandaging on her newly acquired companion.

"Fiyero and I got into another scuffle." Elphaba replied dismissively.

"And how did her fare?" Glinda sighed, wishing Elphaba could stay out of trouble.

"Let us say you won't see him again." Elphaba replied somewhat defeated and Glinda wasn't going to let it slip by.

"What happened, Elphaba" she whispered looking into her lover's shining blue eyes that seemed to be getting duller.

"He's gone. I pushed him and he fell over a railing. I caught him by his boot but he wasn't looking to let either of us live. Shot me in the shoulder and I dropped him into the furnace. I'm not sure how long I was unconscious but I don't think there's anything left of him." Elphaba whispered back, pulling Glinda closer as she felt the sting of tears in her eyes.

"You mustn't fret my love, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have done anything." Glinda said shaking her head.

"But that doesn't change the fact that he's gone, he'd still be here if I hadn't-"

"Stop that nonsense," Glinda silenced her, "he had it coming, if not from you then from the government."

"I suppose you're right, Love." Elphaba said looking at the floor.

"Look up here, Elphie," Glinda said, lifting Elphaba's chin to look in her eyes, "everything is going to be just fine." And she kissed her.

/\\\\\\\

_Elphaba trembled as she waited outside the Führer's office. What could he want to speak to her for? Why had he sent Morrible instead of some messenger boy? Was she of some kind of importance unbeknownst to her? Was someone speaking to her?_

_ "Hallo? Miss Elphaba? The Führer will see you now." A red-headed beauty about 17 said, waving her hand in front of Elphaba's face. _

_ "Yes, of course, thank you, Miss-?" Elphaba said with a mischievous smirk. Back to her regular flirty self she felt a little less nervous._

_ "Schroder, Heidi Schroder." The secretary smiled as Elphaba kissed her hand in respect._

_ "A pleasure to meet you, now, if you'll excuse me, I have a Führer to meet." Elphaba said and walked towards the door. _

_ The girl opened the door, giggling, and let Elphaba in and announced her to a tall, dark haired man looking out a window to Elphaba's left. He thanked her and she closed the door behind her._

_ "Good afternoon, herr Kommandant, my name is Oscar Diggs." He said extending his hand to her. She shook it firmly, not wanting to come off as just any young starry-eyed girl._

_ "Good afternoon, herr Führer, I'm Elphaba Thropp." She replied with a smile and received one in return. Not like Morrible's, however, his was strangely warm, like someone she'd known once before who she couldn't quite place._

_ "Please sit," and she did, "now, Elphaba, it has come to my attention that you have been awarded a Medal of Honor and a Purple Heart in the last month for your bravery and leadership in battle, the first of your kind, women that is, to receive such and honor." He said looking over a stack of papers._

_ "Yes, herr Führer," pride swelled in her chest, "I saved my company from an Evian RAF bomber while deported in South Quox." She said looking him in the eyes, which were almost replicas of her own, or were hers replicas of his?_

_ "Oh, my dear, much more than just that, you lead your company across the mountains to capture Quox's capitol when your Kommandant was shot and killed. When Kommandant Dillimond died there were just a bunch of leutnants in a field waiting to be shot or bombed. You knew the orders and took the initiative. That was overlooked for some reason but I believe in giving credit where credit is due." He said looking back at Elphaba and wondering how such a pretty young girl got caught in the service._

_ "Thank you, herr Führer." Elphaba said quietly. She wasn't sure what to say._

_ "Elphaba," he stood and began to walk around the room, "you are such an intelligent young girl, such a role model. I would like to think of you as my daughter, as I've been notified of your real father already." He said stopping at that same window again and Elphaba's heart stopped at 'real father'. How could he know? No one knew of Frex after she left in the dead of night three years ago._

_ "How?" She whispered more to herself but he heard it._

_ "It doesn't matter. I'm giving you a chance to wipe your past clean of all that. You don't ever have to think of him again. So, what will it be? Emerge from this office a proud German Kommandant, or be stripped of your rank and sent away to one of my camps, with __**special **__instructions for whoever gets their hands on you first?" He said placing his hands on the desk in front of her._

_ "Are you threatening me?" Elphaba wondered just what the hell she thought she was doing._

_ "No, I'm providing your salvation. If you agree, you will be the leader of the camp outside of the Emerald City. Your job would be to increase production of German equipment at the factory there. If you disagree, you will be on the next train there, only to be sorted as you step out of the car and sent to do the work you would've been overseeing. Essentially: are you my daughter, or Frex's?" He said, finally sitting back down._

_ Elphaba was silent for a moment. She hated Frex; she'd kill him personally if she could, for all he had done. This man in front of her was offering to completely remove her from Frex's family, legally. Offering her a position in the government and bringing her peace. However, Elphaba couldn't stop picturing Nessa being taken too. Brutally murdered and Lurline knows what else. She had to chose, and quickly as the man's patience was wearing thin._

_ "Yours, Father." Elphaba replied looking into his eyes again, she watched the ice melt as that warm smile graced his features yet again. Her mother, she realized, was who he reminded her of._

/\\\\\\\

Nessa walked up the stairs to see Glinda kiss her tan skinned sister. Never in her life had she seen her sister smile like that, laugh like that. All her life she had told her father everything she saw Elphaba do, and Frex had beat her mercilessly for every action. The red-head felt her heart ache at that thought. Every bit of her sister's beatings, she realized, was her fault, her doing and yet she was allowed to stay under Elphaba's roof. The longer she thought about it she realized also that she had blackmailed Elphaba to stay here as well. She had brought her sister nothing but pain all her years and yet Elphaba had always been there when she needed her. Through every trial and tribulation Elphaba had walked right into the fire alongside her. She had never even said thank you.

"Elphaba?" Nessa said catching her sister's hand before she walked up the stairs to her lair.

"Yes?" She said smiling at the younger girl. She felt tremendously better after Glinda talked her off the ledge.

"Can we talk?" Nessa said getting teary eyed.

"Of course, my dear, of course, come upstairs we'll talk there; it's a bit more private than the kitchen table." Elphaba laughed and led Nessa to her room.

"What ails you, sister?" Elphaba said with a chuckle, her head in the clouds at having caught a girl like Glinda.

"Elphaba, oh, Elphaba what an awful person I've been to you. Every time I needed you, you were at my side the second I asked and all those times you needed a friend and I stuck my nose up at you" Nessa said, breaking into tears the second she began to talk.

"Oh, Nessa, you silly girl, after all of the things you've done to me, I will still be there for you whenever you need me to be. That's what a family does, Nessa, we forgive each other our trespasses, which is why we were placed together under one roof. There is a reason for almost everything; you of all people should see that. You were born to make me strong and I was born first to protect you from father. If it wasn't for me you'd probably be dead at this point." Elphaba said kissing the younger girl's forehead.

"You forgive me? Just like that?" Nessa said looking up at her sister.

"Just like that, now, dry those eyes and straighten up Princess, your tiara is falling." Elphaba said with a laugh that was reciprocated by her younger sister that had only given her hell, but for some reason Elphaba couldn't hate the girl. Never in a million years could she hate Nessarose and she knew it.

/\\\\\\\

_Upon arriving at the camp, Elphaba was announced by the old Kommandant to all the leutnants. One of them laughed, asking if it was a joke and Elphaba promptly picked him up by his neck and threw him into the dirt notifying him that if he stepped out of line she'd put a bullet in him and told the others that the same was to them. She dismissed them all shortly after and noticed that a tall, dark leutnant with a tag labeled 'Tigelaar' was giving her a look she hadn't seen before. Even if she hadn't seen it before it resembled that of a look that the boys gave the girls at school. _

_ She spent a day at the camp, shadowing the Kommandant before her. She saw a leutnant hit a boy who was about seven and reach for his pistol. She stopped him before he could kill the child._

_ "What are you doing?" She asked the boy who looked about fifteen._

_ "He stole from the kitchen." He replied trying to move past her._

_ "And that is basis for death?" She asked._

_ The boy finally got angry enough and back handed her with the pistol in his hand, busting the young Kommandant's lip and spilling blood from her mouth. Never in her life had she been so angered by another infantryman's actions. _

_ She righted herself and readied for a fight. Heinrich hadn't beaten her for nothing. She got good at hand to hand combat through Heinrich, time to show these boys who was the Kommandant and who were the leutnants. She grabbed the boy and threw him ten feet. He hit the ground with a hard thud. The seven year old had run since then and the other leutnants had stopped what they were doing to watch. She wiped the blood from her mouth and yelled at the boy to get up. He got up, angry as a bull, and swung blindly at her, he hadn't really been in a fight before, good. She dodged easily and landed a firm punch in under his sternum, knocking the wind out of him. She brought her own ring donned fist across his face and tore into the flesh of his cheek. She smiled as she was glad to have worn her good luck charm, her ring, today. That boy fell to the ground, gasping for air, tears running down his face. She kicked him onto his back telling him lying that way was the best way to get the air back in his lungs. She straightened her back, looking out into the horrified eyes of the other boys there, all but one, that Tigelaar boy. _

_ "Let this be a lesson to you all. This is my camp now, you all answer to me now, and you don't breathe unless I say you can. You are no longer running the show leutnants. You will do as I say or you'll end up like this one, out of breath and crying for your mother, by the time I'm done with you, understood?" She announced to the boys. She received a unanimous 'Yes, Herr Kommandant Thropp' and smiled in victory, she had made the right choice._

**Update! Yay!**


	14. Pleasant Surprise

**Der Kommandant (The Commander)**

**Chapter 14: Pleasant Surprise**

_Elphaba looked down as an enemy grenade rolled to her foot. She shot down to pick it up and tossed it about twenty feet. As the grenade landed she realized it blew open an Evian foxhole, sending an opposing soldier flying into the air. He landed not three feet from her. She looked down at him and saw he was barely old enough to be in high school; he must've fibbed his way into the service. Her heart dropped to her stomach, her first kill. A boy only as old as her sister lay dead because of her. She felt nauseous but had to push on as machine gun fire rang out._

Glinda was startled awake by Elphaba screaming something she couldn't quite make out. The tan girl was basically flailing.

"Elphaba! Elphaba, shh, it's okay, Love, I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you." Glinda said wrapping her arms around Elphaba who subconsciously snuggled closer to the blonde and wept into her chest. The girl eventually calmed down and continued to sleep. Glinda lay there and wonder what kind of horrendous things could make her act like that.

Later, when Elphaba got up for work, Glinda grabbed her and pulled her back down on the bed.

"Don't go." Glinda said sleepily. Elphaba smiled at the tiny blonde.

"I have to go to, Love." Elphaba replied laughing at how cute the girl was.

"I'm sure they'll be fine without you for one day, come back to bed." Glinda said, pouting and making Elphaba's heart thud against her chest.

"Alright, just let me tell Milla." Elphaba said walking down the stairs. Glinda thought about the previous night and decided she wouldn't bring it up; she might hurt the tall girl by accident. Elphaba walked back into the room and closed the door behind her. She got back in the bed and nuzzled Glinda's neck, making a giggle erupt from the girl's throat. The nuzzling turned into light kisses along the other girl's jaw line. Glinda hadn't expected that but she wasn't going to complain. Just as she tried to catch her breath Elphaba began to nibble along the blonde's neck and Glinda felt her temperature rise.

Glinda grabbed a fist of inky black hair and pulled the preoccupied girl away from her neck only to capture the dark lips in her own and wrap her arms around her neck. She could feel Elphaba smile into the kiss. She pulled back and found the icy blue eyes of the Kommandant looking down into her bright green ones.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Glinda whispered to her tan skinned girl.

"Does it matter? You enjoy it don't you?" Elphaba says going back in for Glinda's neck and making the small blonde gasp.

Elphaba worked her way along Glinda's jaw and her lips eventually found the blonde's in a deep kiss. The kiss led to a heated and almost sloppy embrace that Glinda found herself lost in. She felt like she was on top of the world. No one in her whole life ever made her feel this way. When Elphaba's hands began to wander Glinda pulled away only for Elphaba to attack her neck once again with kisses and nips that made Glinda's heart beat so hard she thought it might beat right out of her chest.

Elphaba went straight for Glinda's earlobe which caused the blonde to moan loudly and proceed to slap a hand over her mouth. Elphaba smirked and continued her journey along the smaller girl's neck. Glinda finally got her bearings back for a moment:

"I thought you said nothing sexual." She said breathily.

"I know," Elphaba breathed, "you just taste so good." She laughed and gave Glinda another kiss on her pulse point before pulling back to look into the smaller girl's eyes.

"Do you want to continue?" Glinda said running fingers through her own silky hair.

"I would enjoy it; however, if anyone else hears us we could get in serious trouble. We should wait until your family goes to the market or something." Elphaba said.

"You don't think I could be quiet?" Glinda replied feigning hurt.

"You could barely keep it together just now and my head wasn't anywhere near your nether regions, if you think that you can keep quiet when it is, you are mistaken my sweet." Elphaba chuckled.

"I bet you I could." Glinda replied kissing Elphaba's nose.

"You'd be surprised at how hard it is to keep quiet, my sweet. Ask Nessa, she had to listen to it." Elphaba laughed.

"Maybe I will." Glinda said, trying to move away from the tan girl but Elphaba was having none of it and pulled the girl back into her arms.

"Another time, my little vixen, for we have matters to attend to." Elphaba said kissing Glinda's collarbone.

"If by 'matters' you mean leaving love bites all over me then I think we need to attend to that as soon as possible." Glinda giggled, pushing the blankets down as her temperature rose.

"Your wish is my command, my sweet." Elphaba mumbled into the skin of the blonde.

….

Later on Glinda and her family sat at the table eating dinner and Elphaba was speaking to Nessa in the basement.

"Glinda, we are going into town in the morning to shop, would you like to go?" Ida said as Elphaba and Nessa exited the basement. Glinda made eye contact with the Kommandant and blushed.

"I'd rather not go, if that's alright." Glinda said looking down at her plate.

"I suppose; Elphaba, dear, if you and your family would like to come you're more than welcome." Ida said looking towards Elphaba and her younger sister. Nessa looked between Elphaba and Glinda for a moment, noticing the obvious tension between the two. She knew exactly what they were going to be doing and she didn't want to be there, she grew up with Elphaba and she experienced her fair share of strange noises coming from the tan girl's room.

"I think I have to work in the morning so I won't be able to go. However, I'm sure Nessa and her boys would love to go wouldn't you?" Elphaba replied looking right at Nessa.

"I would love to go, Ida, some fresh air would be nice. However I don't think that Boq could go, his looks could have him jailed." Nessa replied looking towards the basement.

"I suppose you're right Nessa, he'll have to stay here." Elphaba replied, sitting next to Glinda, who stealthily slipped a hand on Elphaba's leg, making her almost jump out of her skin.

"That's a shame. I feel for you both, dear." Ida said with an almost hurt look on her face.

"Thank you, Ida, I appreciate your concern. It's more than some can offer." Nessa said giving Elphaba a look of disapproval. Elphaba, however, was busy trying to concentrate on anything with Glinda's hand making circles on her thigh. Elphaba turned her head to look at Glinda.

"Hallo, my dear." Elphaba whispered.

"Hallo, Elphie. Are you and Nessa doing alright?" Glinda whispered back, glancing at Elphaba's lips and immediately regretting it remembering how they made her feel earlier.

"Yes, we just disagree on certain subjects. It's alright, my sweet." Elphaba replied, smirking when she saw Glinda blush.

Glinda's mother and father looked at each other and then the whispering pair across the table.

"Are you seeing what I am, Erik?" Ida said.

"I've seen it the whole time. It's dangerous, but Elphaba will protect her, I believe that." Erik replied. He looked over at his daughter and the kommandant. Elphaba had said something to the blonde to make her laugh out loud and quickly cover her mouth and blush.

"Do you really think that?" Ida said, putting an arm on Erik's arm.

"Elphaba loves her, I can see that. I trust her." Erik said, kissing his wife on the cheek and putting his dishes in the sink.

…..

The next day Elphaba and Glinda had the house to themselves, save for Boq, who decided he would work in Elphaba's garden outside. Elphaba left for work when they left for town and came back about an hour later as Milla and the leutnants were taking good care of the camp.

Elphaba walked into the house to find every surface sparkling and the house smelling as clean as ever.

"I did a full scale cleansing while you were gone. It keeps my mind busy." Glinda said noticing the awe written on the taller girl's face.

"In just one hour?" Elphaba almost whispered.

"Mama taught me the easy way to do things but still get the job done." Glinda said as she walked next to Elphaba and kissed her cheek. The kiss knocked Elphaba back into reality as she remembered what she had promised her little blonde temptress. She smiled and led the smaller girl to her room not intending on leaving for awhile.

…

Hours later, Glinda lay exhausted on Elphaba's chest while Elphaba lightly ran her fingers through the blonde's curls. Elphaba herself was very tired. She didn't remember the last time she had slept with someone but she thought she might not want to sleep with anyone but the blonde ever again. Every touch lit her world aflame and made her heart skip beats. She had never felt this way.

Elphaba heard the door opening downstairs and realized that the family was home. Elphaba kissed her lover's forehead.

"Wake up, Love." Elphaba said laughing as a pout graced Glinda's sleepy features.

"Do I have to?" Glinda mumbled into Elphaba's chest.

"The families are home and I'd like to take a walk in the garden out back, I was hoping you'd join me but I suppose you could stay up her all by your lonesome." Elphaba said sliding out from under the blonde and beginning to get dressed.

"Well, when you put it that way I suppose I have to, don't I?" Glinda said getting up and grabbing her clothes. When they had both dressed they made their way downstairs but not before they shared a few more heated kisses.

Elphaba and Glinda walked outside together and waited until they were a good distance from the house before Elphaba grabbed Glinda's hand in her own. Glinda smiled at her lover. Glinda decided that Elphaba might possibly be the best thing to ever happen to her.

"What are you thinking about, my sweet?" Elphaba asked, sitting down on a bench in the middle of the garden, Glinda following suit. The sun was just beginning to set.

"It is beautiful out here; you take good care of it." Glinda said leaning into Elphaba's shoulder.

"I do what I can." Elphaba said taking a deep breath and kissing the top of Glinda's head.

"Elphie?" Glinda asked looking up at the woman.

"Yes, my sweet?' Elphaba replied into the girl's hair.

"You mean the world to me, you know that don't you?" Glinda said looking up at Elphaba.

"I didn't until today, my sweet, but you've shown me that you do. I hope to whoever resides in the clouds that I've shown you that I feel the same." Elphaba whispered leaning into Glinda for a kiss.

"You have." Glinda said almost inaudibly and pressed her lips against Elphaba's.

"What a pleasant surprise, _Kommandant _Thropp." A familiar voice sounded not ten feet away from the pair. Elphaba recognized it but she wished it wasn't who she thought it was. They broke apart and Elphaba's eyes widen in horror seeing who was standing there.

"So we meet again, Morrible."

**End chapter! Some of you requested more Gelphie so here you go! I hope you enjoy it.**


End file.
